Un romance escolar
by novablood96
Summary: Natsu y Erza han sido amigos de la infancia y han pasado por mucho juntos, esto provoco nuevos sentimientos en Erza hacia su amigo, pero no se atreve a decirle lo que siente por temor a un rechazo. Un día escucha una conversación de Natsu con Gray sobre ella. clasificado T por el lenguaje y algunas partes duras. Reviews por favor.


**Hola nuevamente, estoy aquí con un nuevo fic de Natsu y Erza, solo que esta vez será un poco diferente de los primeros dos que estaban en el contexto del anime. Esta vez los llevamos a la realidad, más específico, en una escuela secundaria. Espero lo disfruten y dejen Reviews por favor.**

**Summary: Natsu y Erza han sido amigos y compañeros de clases desde muy pequeños han pasado muchas cosas juntos y esto ha despertado en Erza sentimientos hacia su amigo, pero no sabe si este le corresponderá o arruinara su amistad.**

Era una soleada mañana y la campana de entrada en la secundaria Fairy Tail había sonado hace unos momentos, el director Makarov se encontraba en la entrada principal a punto de cerrar las puertas cuando a lo lejos escucha un grito que era muy común para él.

''¡Espera abuelo! ¡Voy llegando!'' Dijo un apresurado Natsu que corría desesperadamente para llegar a tiempo a su clase.

''¡Natsu! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames abuelo? ¿Y porque siempre llegas tarde? Que acaso no tienes un despertador en tu departamento? ''

''Si lo tengo, el problema es que lo apago dormido y eso hace que me atrase, lo siento Maestro no volverá a pasar, lo prometo. ''le dijo mientras corría dentro de la institución hacia su salón de clases.

''¡No hagas promesas que no cumplirás mocoso! ¡Y no corras en los pasillos! ''Makarov suspiraba. Conocía a Natsu desde que era un pequeño cuando su padre adoptivo lo dejo a su cuidado después de tener que irse de la ciudad por razones desconocidas, Makarov era como un abuelo para Natsu, Ambos se apreciaban mucho el uno al otro. Makarov le había educado lo mejor que pudo, aunque no vivían juntos lo visitaba y cuidaba a diario hasta que Natsu estaba lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarse solo.

**XX_EN EL SALON DE CLASES_XX**

''Entonces empezaremos pasando lista.'' Así empezaba la clase impartida por el profesor Gildarts Clive.

''Cana. ''  
>Presente.<p>

''Erza. ''  
>''Presente. ''<p>

''Gray. ''  
>''Presente. ''<p>

''Gajeel. ''  
>''Aquí. ''<p>

''Juvia''  
>''Presente. ''<p>

''Levy''  
>''Presente. ''<p>

''Lisanna. ''  
>''Presente. ''<p>

''Lucy. ''  
>''Presente. ''<p>

''Natsu. ''  
>…<p>

''¿Natsu? No esta presen…''

''AQUÍ… ESTOY. '' Dijo un jadeante y cansado Natsu que entraba al salón.

''Natsu… Esta es la séptima vez que llegas tarde en este mes, y hoy es el 9 día. ¿Cómo es posible que siempre llegues tarde aun viviendo tan cerca? ''

''Lo siento profesor, es que tengo algunas complicaciones por la mañana. ''

''Apagar el despertador y seguir durmiendo no es considerado una complicación, eso es pereza. ''

Todos en el salón comenzaron a reírse de su compañero de cabello rosa, a excepción de una hermosa chica de cabello rojo, que conocía a Natsu desde hace mucho tiempo.

''Vete a tu asiento Natsu, hablaremos después sobre tu constante retraso en las clases. ''

''Si profesor. ''

La clase comenzó con normalidad y Natsu saco su cuaderno de anotaciones cuando fue interrumpido por el susurro de su amigo.

''Oye viejo, deberías dejar de trabajar por las noches para que así descanses lo suficiente y llegues temprano para evitarte todos estos problemas. '' Le dijo su amigo de la infancia Gray.

''Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, sino como podría pagar el alquiler y las cuentas de la casa. ''

''Aun así, te exiges demasiado y eso no es bueno. Siempre podría ayudarte un poco lo sabes. ''

''No Gray, tengo que hacerlo, quiero cuidar bien de lo que mi padre me dejo antes de irse y quiero hacerlo por mi mismo. ''

''Entiendo, solo cuídate un poco más. ''

Las horas pasaron y la campana para el desayuno sonó.

''Adelante vayan a comer, regresaremos para recibir la clase de literatura y espero que hayan traído el material que les pedí. '' Les dijo el maestro mirando a Natsu ya que el era un poco irresponsable en esos asuntos.

''Rayos, olvide el material que dejo ese viejo, Gray puedes prestarme el tuyo para fotocopiarlo? ''

''Supongo, pero no podre acompañarte a la librería, Juvia y yo iremos a la azotea a desayunar. '' Dijo un poco avergonzado.

''Esta bien, Romeo, nos vemos en el salón de clases. '' Dijo mientras partía hacia la librería.

De camino a la librería, una hermosa pelirroja se atravesó en su camino haciendo que Natsu se detuviera.

''Gray tiene razón, deberías de cuidar más de ti mismo y no forzarte tanto. ''

''Hola Erza.'' Dijo Natsu con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja que enloquecía a la pelirroja.'' ¿Estabas escuchando? ''

''Claro que sí, de hecho estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo. ''

''Relájate, todo está bien, ven acompáñame a la librería que tengo que sacar el material de Gildarts''

Así ambos se hicieron camino hacia la librería y sacaron el material para que Natsu no tuviera más problemas de los que ya tenía con su profesor.

Luego de la clase de literatura y otras clases que aburrían a Natsu, llego la hora del almuerzo.

''Demonios, olvide traer dinero para el almuerzo.'' Dijo un muy cabreado Natsu maldiciendo su suerte.

''Tranquilízate Natsu, te prestare un poco de dinero y me lo devuelves mañana. '' Dijo Gray el cual tenía encima suyo a juvia.

''En serio, eso seria genial. '' Dijo con alegría Natsu.

''Creo que no será de mucha ayuda Dragneel, el cafetín está totalmente lleno y escuche que no había mucha comida hoy. '' Le dijo Gajeel, que estaba cerca de la puerta con Levy a su lado.

''Rayos, que hare ahora, tengo mucha hambre y no he comido nada desde ayer por la tarde. '' Dijo Natsu mientras su estómago lloraba por comida.

''No te deprimas Natsu, creo que he hecho demasiado almuerzo para mi sola y no creo que pueda acabármelo, ¿qué te parece si lo compartimos? '' Le dijo Erza.

''Eso sería increíble, tu comida siempre ha sido la mejor. '' Dijo muy contento Natsu haciendo que Erza se ruborizara y creando varias sonrisas en sus amigos.

''¿Y? ¿Cuándo es la boda? '' Pregunto Gray. Haciendo ruborizar aún más a Erza.

''¿De qué hablas cerebro de hielo? '' Dijo Natsu que al parecer no entendió la broma.

Natsu y Erza habían compartido dulcemente el almuerzo y Natsu no paraba de elogiar su buen sabor, erza se ponía más y más contenta y nerviosa de escuchar los comentarios de su amor secreto, que no era tan secreto ahora para Gray y Juvia. Cuando entraron a clases el tiempo paso volando y cuando menos se lo esperaban ya era hora de irse.

''Oi Erza, vámonos, no puedo llegar tarde al trabajo. '' Dijo Natsu mientras esperaba a su amiga.

''Sabes que no es necesario que me esperes, siempre puedo irme sola a casa.'' Dijo avergonzada.

''Lo sé pero tu casa está de camino a mi trabajo y además me siento más seguro yéndote a dejar, así sé que llegaras bien a casa. ''

''¿Y p- porque piensas eso? '' Dijo Erza nerviosa por su comentario.

''Porque no quiero que le pase nada malo a quienes son importantes para mí. '' Este comentario provoco una gran presión en el corazón de Erza que cada vez le gustaba más y más su amigo.

Ambos se hicieron camino a casa de Erza, hablando durante todo el trayecto, riéndose, bromeando y empujándose suavemente como una forma de juego que compartían desde pequeños y así siguieron hasta que llegaron a la casa de Erza.

''Bueno, supongo que te veré mañana. Solo espero no levantarme tan tarde ya que hoy tomare doble turno también'' Dijo Natsu.

''Si, mañana nos vemos y no te exijas tanto por favor. ''

Natsu estaba a punto de irse cuando Erza le llamo y este se regresó para ver que quería.

''Estaba pensando (con cierto nerviosismo en su voz y un rubor en su cara) ¿Qué te parece si mañana paso por ti? Así no tendrías problemas por llegar tarde y no tendrías que quedarte después de clases con el profesor. ''

Natsu se quedó pensando por un momento asustando un poco a Erza creyendo que se negaría antes de responder.

''Eso me agradaría mucho, de verdad que eres la mejor Erza''

Ella se emocionó mucho al escuchar su respuesta.

''Genial entonces paso por ti en la mañana'' dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y encerrarse en su casa. Eso sorprendió a Natsu y se quedó atónito frente a la puerta durante unos minutos tocándose el lugar donde Erza lo había besado, y ahí se hubiera quedado por más tiempo sino fuera porque su teléfono sonó recordándole que iba tarde a su trabajo y que podrían descontarle salario si eso sucedía.

Mientras que dentro de la casa Erza se encontraba en su habitación preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho.

Al día siguiente, como habían quedado, Erza fue a la casa de Natsu para ir juntos a su instituto, al principio fue un poco difícil ya que Natsu se quedaba dormido, pero mediante pasaban los días se fue acostumbrando a la hora de llegada de Erza y ambos caminaban con buen tiempo a su colegio mientras hablaban, reían y jugaban haciendo pensar a cualquiera que eran una pareja.

''¿Oye Natsu que se traen tú y Erza? Parecen más unidos que de costumbre. '' Pregunto Gray.

''No lo había notado, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, no es extraño que nos llevemos tan bien. ''

''Bueno en el instituto empieza el rumor de que ustedes están saliendo aunque por lo que veo no es verdad, aunque me gustaría saber ¿Qué piensas de Erza?

''Es una gran amiga.'' Dijo Natsu con un tono despistado.

''No me refiero a eso. Quiero saber qué opinas de Erza como mujer. ''

''No lo sé, creo que nunca he pensado en ella de esa forma, hemos sido amigos durante bastante tiempo que nunca pensé en ella como una pareja, de hecho me parece imposible que eso suceda. ''

Sin saberlo, una pelirroja estaba detrás del salón esperando a Natsu para decirle si quería almorzar junto a ella.

Erza estaba destrozada, sentía como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera, una lagrima corrió por su hermoso rostro al darse cuenta que su amado no se sentía de la misma forma que ella, quería desaparecer, quería estar sola y llorar desconsoladamente ya que le habían roto el corazón. Dejo caer el bento que creyó que compartirá con Natsu y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida del instituto.

En su camino a la salida tropezó con juvia haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo. ''Juvia levanto la vista para ver quien la había hecho caer y se sorprendió al ver a Erza que se levantó rápidamente y mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro retomo su camino hacia la salida corriendo tan rápido como pudo, dejando a una muy confundida Juvia.

Mientras tanto Natsu y Gray seguían hablando en el salón.

''Ya veo pero ¿qué pasaría si a ella le gustaras? '' Pregunto Gray.

''No lo sé, Erza es mi mejor amiga, es linda, inteligente, divertida, cocina bien, me ayuda cuando lo necesito, me hace ser una mejor persona en varios aspectos, cuida de mí y por muchos problemas que le causaba en nuestra niñez, jamás llego a juzgarme me apoyo cuando mi padre se fue y muchos otras cosas más que la hacen una persona muy especial. ''

''Wow, suena como si realmente te gustara. ''

''Tal vez, pero no creo que ella se sienta de la misma manera, quiero decir mírame soy un completo desastre en comparación a ella, ella es todo lo contrario a mí, no creo que a alguien como ella le guste alguien como yo, seria imposible. '' Decía mientras empezaba a salir del salón.

''Yo no lo creo así, bueno no diré más, solo espero que te des cuenta por ti mismo antes que sea muy tarde. ''

Natsu estaba a punto de preguntarle que quería decir con eso cuando se toparon con Juvia frente a la puerta.

''Juvia, creí que me esperarías en la azotea.'' Dijo Gray extrañado.

''Lo sé pero baje para ver porque tardabas tanto y de camino aquí tropecé con Erza en el pasillo de salida, estaba llorando y muy apresurada por ir a la salida así que vine aquí para saber si ustedes sabían algo, y antes de entrar aquí encontré esto en el suelo. '' Mostrando la caja de bento de Erza.

Gray temió que lo peor pudo haber pasado. Que Erza escucho a Natsu decir que no había pensado en ella como una pareja. Mientras Natsu estaba preocupado de que la pudo haber hecho llorar.

Antes de que Gray pudiera decirle a Natsu que fuera a buscarla, él ya había salido corriendo hacia la salida para buscar a Erza.

''Solo espero que nada malo le haya sucedido. '' Era lo que estaba en la mente de Natsu mientras trepaba el portón para salir del instituto.

**XX_EN UN PARQUE_XX**

Erza se encontraba sentada en los columpios, el parque se encontraba totalmente desolado, no muchas personas van a un parque infantil a la hora del almuerzo así que ella se encontraba totalmente sola, derramaba muchas lágrimas recordando todo lo que escucho salir de la boca de su amado.

''Supongo… que tenía razón… él y yo… era solo un sueño que… no tiene futuro. '' Decía desconsolada.

Sin notarlo un grupo de matones de otra escuela con la que el instituto Fairy Tail tenía mucha rivalidad se encontraban pintando las paredes cercanas al parque, cuando uno noto a Erza que llevaba el uniforme de su instituto así que planearon lastimarla para mostrarle al instituto Fairy Tail de lo que les pasaría si seguían rivalizando con ellos.

Lentamente se acercaron a la desconsolada Erza y el líder empezó a hablar.

''Que hace una pequeña mosquita fuera de clases a esta hora, creí que las mosquitas no salían de su basurero hasta que terminaban sus clases. ''

Erza levanto la mirada y vio a los tres sujetos que estaban frente a ella y reconoció sus uniformes. Limpiándose las lágrimas y con una voz un poco más fuerte pero aun quebrada les pregunto. ''Quienes son ustedes. ''

'' Soy Midnight, el de mi derecha es Cobra y el de mi izquierda es Racer. Pero aun así no has contestado mi pregunta.'' Dijo en un tono más amenazador. ''¿Acaso te peleaste con tu noviecito mosca y por eso estabas aquí llorando? Ustedes son realmente patéticos pero no te preocupes, aunque seas parte de ese grupo de moscas… nosotros te haremos sentir muy bien. ''

Erza trato de huir ya aunque fuera buena peleando sabía que tres contra uno no era una buena idea y el resultado sería obvio sin embargo Midnight alcanzo a sujetarla de su cabello y con un tono de desprecio le dijo. ''Adonde crees que vas, ni siquiera hemos comenzado a divertirnos contigo mosquita. ''

Erza se dio la vuelta aun sujetada por su cabello para darle a Midnight un golpe en la cara que por poco hacia que la soltara pero reacciono antes y la agarro de su cabello aún más fuerte que antes.

''Vas a pagar eso basura. '' Dijo cuándo le dio un golpe en el estómago que la dejo sin aires y de rodillas. '' Te mostrare lo que pasa cuando se meten con nosotros mosquita. ''

Midnight preparaba su puño para encestarle un golpe en la cara a Erza mientras aun la agarraba del pelo y planeaba dejarla inconsciente para así llevársela del parque, Erza se preparaba para lo peor, aun le faltaba el aire así que no podría defenderse ante el golpe que recibiría así que cerro sus ojos esperando que el golpe impactara con su cara.

Pasaron algunos segundos y el golpe nunca llegaba así que decidió abrir los ojos aunque antes de abrirlos completamente escucho una voz que reconocía donde fuera.

''Ustedes… han cometido… el peor error… de toda su vida. ''

Un Natsu totalmente furioso sostenía fuertemente el puño de Midnight con su mano izquierda.

''Y ahora van a pagar por ello.''

Cerrando su mano derecha y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo en la boca a Midnight haciendo que soltara a Erza y callera al suelo después de ser empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza bruta de Natsu.

Cobra y Racer corrieron hacia Midnight que tenía roto el labio inferior y estaba sangrando considerablemente de su boca. ''Acábenlo.'' Fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y correr hacia Natsu con sus 2 acompañantes.

Sin embargo no sabían que Natsu era realmente un experto en las batallas con desventaja, su padre antes de dejarlo lo había entrenado por sí mismo en diferentes tipos de lucha y Makarov fue informado de esto así que lo inscribió en varias escuelas de artes marciales para que pudiera distraerse del dolor de perder a su padre.

Natsu se había agachado para evitar el ataque múltiple de los tres y luego le propino a Midnight un gancho en la mandíbula seguido de una patada en el pecho mandándolo a volar 3 metros de ahí, luego de eso se dirigió hacia Cobra el cual había lanzado un puñetazo que Natsu detuvo fácilmente y utilizo su propia fuerza para levantar a cobra y tirarlo hacia Racer que estaba detrás de ellos llevando a ambos al suelo.

Midnight aun adolorido se abalanzo a Natsu que estaba de espaldas, sin embargo Natsu se dio la vuelta y se agacho sujetando las piernas de Midnight y le dio la vuelta en el aire antes de caer al suelo, luego Natsu se colocó encima de él y empezó a golpearle el pecho.

''Que se siente que te dejen sin aire bastardo.'' Con un último golpe en el estómago Midnight cayo inconsciente y Natsu se abalanzo hacia sus otros dos compañeros tomo a Cobra por la cabeza y lo estrelló contra su rodilla luego levanto su cara y le golpeo el pecho dejándolo también inconsciente.

Finalmente el único que quedaba era Racer, el cual al ver como fácilmente derroto a los más poderosos estudiantes de su colegio no pudo hacer más que escapar, Natsu tenía las intenciones de seguirle pero no continuo porque Erza débilmente le había hablado.

''Natsu detente… está bien… ya… se han rendido, los venciste…''

`Dijo débilmente antes de regresar al suelo pero fue detenida por Natsu quien corrió a su lado.

''Lamento no haber llegado antes Erza, en verdad… lo siento.''

Dijo Natsu tristemente mientras sobaba la cabeza de Erza, la agarro estilo novia y la llevo al lago donde jugaban de pequeños. La acostó bajo un árbol y puso su cabe en sus piernas para que descansara más cómodamente.

**XX_UNA HORA DESPUES_XX**

Erza se despertaba lentamente, empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado, desde que salió llorando del instituto hasta que cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Natsu, luego de eso inspecciono donde se encontraba, y se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en las piernas de Natsu, trato de levantarse rápidamente pero fue detenida por una mano en su hombro.

''No te apresures, no es bueno levantarse súbitamente después de un desmayo. ''

''Natsu. '' Fue lo único que dijo al principio quiso escucharlo pero recordó todo lo que había dicho sobre ella… ''Por favor deja que me vaya, no es bueno… que este aquí… contigo. ''

Dijo suavemente mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, intento volver a ponerse de pie pero esta vez fue detenida cuando Natsu la abrazo.

Ella trato de soltarse, mientras las lágrimas empezaron a salir pero Natsu la abrazaba más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarla. Erza estaba a punto de decirle que la soltara, que estar con él solo la lastimaba, pero Natsu fue más rápido y tomo la palabra antes que ella.

''Por favor… quédate conmigo… no tienes idea de lo asustado que me sentía, cuando supe que saliste de la escuela llorando… y aún más cuando esos tres bastardos te habían acorralado… tenía miedo... estaba asustado… de perder a la persona… que más me importa... en el mundo. ''

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Erza la cual solamente podo responder con nada más que balbuceos.

''¿E-Eh? ''

''Perdóname Erza… pero… tu… te has vuelto indispensable en mi vida… sin ti no sería el mismo, siempre me haces mejor persona, me entiendes como nadie lo ha hecho… cuando menos me di cuenta… y sin saberlo hasta hace poco… me había enamorado de ti. ''

Erza no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Natsu enamorado… de ella… parecía imposible, como si estuviera soñando, mientras ella pensaba en cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas ese día, Natsu volvió a hablar.

''Perdóname… por haberme enamorado de ti… jamás había pensado en que yo me enamorara tanto de alguien, pero… lo siento Erza, sé que tú y yo somos totalmente diferentes… y que es imposible para alguien como tu tan hermosa, inteligente y perfecta en varios sentidos… enamorarse de alguien como yo… lo siento Erza… lo siento. ''

Erza se separó del abrazo de Natsu… el la había dejado ir temiendo lo peor… que ella lo rechazaría y acabaría su amistad para siempre.

Erza miro a Natsu muy sorprendida y de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro…

''Lo sabía… falle. '' Pensó Natsu el cual comenzó a asustarse más y más porque había hecho llorar a la mujer que amaba.

''Natsu…'' Erza dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro. ''Aquí viene… va a rechazarme. ''

Pero lo que pasó tomo desprevenido a Natsu. Erza había estrellado suavemente sus labios contra los de Natsu, creando así y corto pero tierno y reconfortante beso, luego de separarse, esta vez fue Erza la primera en hablar.

''Natsu… estoy tan feliz… había soñado, desde hace mucho tiempo con oírte decir esas palabras, estoy tan feliz que estoy llorando de la felicidad, la persona de la que me enamore… también comparte mis sentimientos… ''

''Erza... te amo… te amo… te amo demasiado...y no creo poder vivir un día más sin que tu estés a mi lado… Erza Scarlet… ¿serias mi novia? ''

Erza con algunas lágrimas en los ojos respondió, más segura de lo que alguna vez ha estado en toda su vida.

''Claro… eso me encantaría… Natsu Dragneel.''

Después de eso… la recién pareja compartió un tierno momento en el lago que les había traído tanta felicidad desde que eran pequeños… y esta vez… ese mismo lago era el testigo de la felicidad que ambos compartían al estar juntos ahora… como una pareja.

AL OTRO LADO DEL LAGO.

''Sabia que pasaría tarde o temprano, esos dos fueron hechos el uno para el otro… '' Gray le comentaba a su novia Juvia que lo había acompañado para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

''Tienes razón… son el uno para el otro… así como tú y yo. '' Le dijo Juvia con un notable rubor en su rostro.

''Tienes razón… como tú y yo'' Dijo Gray mientras tomaba una mejilla de Juvia con su mano y compartían un dulce beso.

Bueno hasta aquí llega esta historia, realmente es muy diferente a las otras que he hecho antes pero espero que sea de su agrado, Reviews por favor, como siempre cualquier comentario, critica y/o sugerencia es bienvenida… Por cierto algunos avisos.

Ya modifique la información de mi cuenta… ahí están algunos de los animes que he visto y algunas de las parejas de las que estoy dispuesto a escribir… pueden solicitar las historias en los Reviews, y si tienen alguna idea en específica para un fic, déjenla en los Reviews y yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerla como ustedes la esperan, pero sean un poco específicos.

Con respecto a los fic Natsu x Erza. Planeo publicar 2 One-Shot más antes de dirigirme a los fic con más de 4 capítulos y que probablemente contengan Lemon.

Como siempre agradeciéndoles la atención que le regalan a mis fics, espero con ansias saber que opinan de mis trabajos de nuevo gracias y saludos a todos mis lectores.

Novablood96


End file.
